


Battle Cry, Written in Snow

by tori_anne_singer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fun and Games, Humor, Post Code Veronica, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_anne_singer/pseuds/tori_anne_singer
Summary: Post-Code Veronica, slight canon divergence: CV happened earlier in December.Three months since the Hellscape that was Raccoon, after which Leon bargained himself to the US Government. It was an easy trade: His unwavering sense of duty...but more personally important: the young Sherry Birkin.Painful experiments in the name of ‘Defenses’. Total isolation: Unallowed to even step foot from her government-mandated dwelling.Leon and Claire visit whenever allowed.Christmas Eve, a time usually reserved for hope. The two Raccoon City survivors refuse to let it go by without bringing what Christmas they can to her. Enter Santa and his impish Elf. Their love for Sherry is pure; unconditional. And the duo will do whatever it takes to change Sherry’s fate, perhaps changing their own in the process.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: [cleon protection squad] secret santa event 2020





	1. Reasonable Redheads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bre_meister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/gifts).



Gifted for bre-meister#4979 

Battle Cry, Written in Snow

Featuring: 

Reasonable redheads

Hand Inspections

Fussy reindeers

Plucky heroes

Snow-bound vows

  
  


December 24th, 1998

“I’ve had about **enough** of snow,” Claire hissed, scowling at the passing scenery from the passenger seat of Leon’s jeep. Her eyes tracked the heavy snowfall, her cheek smooshed against her knuckles.

“No kidding, after the Antarctic.” Leon chuckled from the driver’s seat. “At least it’s warmer here.”

Claire turned her gaze to the agent, a wry smile on her lips. “Not where **we’re** going, it’s not.”

Leon’s eyes bounced to her before returning to the road. His jaw twitched, fingers tightening on the steering wheel.

When he didn’t respond, she went back to glaring out the window. A sigh fell from her when the jeep turned off the main road, approaching a grey-steel building inside a stone walled perimeter.

Leon pulled to a stop at the entrance of the main security gate. He rolled the window down before producing his government I.D. to the guard. 

“Go on in, Agent Kennedy.”

The gate rose, allowing them access. Claire crossed her arms as they got closer to the dreary government building. Her eyes narrowed on the mirrored windows. “...So cheerful.” Her hands began fidgeting with the baby-blue coat in her lap. She whispered as Leon parked, “She deserves better than this...I should’ve kept her safe.”

An immediate hand on her arm. “Claire, you got her out of Raccoon, found the vaccine...she’s only alive because of you.”

A scoff, “But for what, Leon? To be their guinea pig? What kind of life does she have here?”

A few beats of somber silence.

“Hey.” 

She looked over at his gentle tone.

“It won’t always be like this.” His gaze was thoughtful and focused on the dashboard. A sigh, before turning with a small smile on his face. “Now, ready to play Santa’s elf?” He reached for the door handle.

Claire huffed, struggling to put her coat back on. Her lips twitched into a smile. “Why am **I** the elf, again?”

Leon stepped out of the jeep, his dark jacket becoming peppered with snowflakes. He began adjusting a santa hat onto his head. He smirked at her. “Because I’ve got the cool **red** hat.”

She rolled her eyes while donning her dark-green elf hat, a grin coming to her lips. The snowfall was increasing, quickly dotting their clothes as the two met at the back of the vehicle. She watched as the agent opened the hatch and grabbed at a large green-velvet bag. “So, how long did they give us this time?”

He hefted the huge bag over his shoulder with a grunt. “Got Simmons to agree till ten tonight.”

Claire pursed her lips while collecting smaller grocery sacks. “How **generous** of him.” She began following Leon to the stone walkway leading to the entrance, carefully navigating the ice and snow in her boots. She glared at the ground, muttering, “It’s Christmas Eve, for fuck’s sake.”

“It was all I could get.” His voice was heavy. “I’m sorry.”

She hurried to catch up with her friend. “I didn’t mean—” Claire partially blocked his path, making him stop. “You—” She paused again as their eyes met. She regarded him seriously. “Well...you didn’t have to do a **lot** of things, Leon. Thank you.” 

His vision roamed her face, snow now coating their clothes. A warm smile as he spoke with reverence, “Neither did you, Claire.” His lips curved higher when embarrassment briefly flickered on her face. He tilted his head towards the large doors. “Now, let’s go try to make Sherry smile this Christmas.”

She nodded, her expression brightening. “Right!” A joyful sigh as her eyes scrunched. “Well lead the way, **Santa**.”

Leon moved his free hand to flick at the small bell dangling from Claire’s hat, causing it to tinkle prettily. “Ho-Ho-Ho.” He grinned at her before walking away.

She snorted as she began following him into the building, mirroring his expression.

They traveled the halls; the colorful duo were a stark contrast to the plain, clinical decor. Their footsteps echoed in harmony on the shiny tile.

Claire sighed every time they had to stop at a security checkpoint. “It’s ridiculous; I’ve **been** here a few times already,” she grumbled after awhile. 

Leon shot her a sympathetic glance over his shoulder. 

They reached the final checkpoint outside Sherry’s wing of the building. A dark, uniformed guard sat at a nearby desk, looking up from his scattered paperwork as they approached. He held up his hand. “Sorry, Agent Kennedy. You’ll have to wait; the girl’s in the labs right now.”

“ **What**?” Leon spat.

The guard calmly clasped his hands on the desk, his eyes narrowing at them. 

Claire’s eyes blazed. “Are you serious?!”

“Apologies, my dear.” The duo turned as Simmons strode up behind them, his fingers rubbing at his goatee.

Claire was near vibrating as her glare leveled onto the well-dressed man.

“Agent Kennedy.” He cast a subtle sneer in Leon’s direction.

“Why today?” the agent snapped. “...Sir,” he added quietly when Simmons squinted at him.

He considered them cooly for a number of seconds. “...It **is** regrettable,” he drawled in a condescending manner, “but as you know, we simply cannot let what happened in Raccoon City happen again.” He swiped at the sleeve of his tailored suit in disinterest, before side-eyeing them with a tiny smirk. “Little Sherry holds the key to future defenses.”

Claire’s lips snarled, her eyes hot. “You fucking kidding me? It’s **Christmas** , you bas—”

Leon’s free hand flew to her forearm, halting her outburst. 

Simmon’s lips curved slyly at the action.

Claire’s features screamed hostility, though she remained silent.

Simmon’s turned away from them. “Bio-Terror won’t break for holidays, I’m sad to say.” He clicked his tongue. “Ohh, don’t worry, she’ll be along shortly.” He took a few steps, before pausing. He shot a patronizing smile back at them. “Oh...and Merry Christmas.” He waited.

Leon’s voice held a barely concealed edge, “...You, too.”

Simmons chuckled, his dress shoes casting echoes as he walked away.

Claire jerked her arm out of Leon’s grasp. “What a **snake**!” Her eyes were blue-fire. “This is bullshit—”

“Claire.” Leon held an air of defeat, his eyes subtly bouncing to the nearby guard.

He was eyeing them sharply. 

Leon turned and headed to a wooden bench lining the grey-painted wall. He hefted the velvet bag onto the floor before sitting down, wearily leaning his forearms onto his knees. 

Claire watched him, angrily shaking her head before joining him on the bench. She hissed next to him, “I can’t believe—” 

Leon’s voice was quiet as he interrupted, “It was made very clear to me early on,” his eyes were piercing the ground near his feet, “that Simmons gets complete say over **anything** that has to do with Sherry...including whether or not she gets visitors.” 

Claire softly growled, setting her bags at her feet. Her gloved hands clenched into fists on her thighs. “I **get** it, Leon. Alright?”

He winced slightly before his gaze turned to her, a tired smile on his lips. “...I know it’s bullshit, Claire...but for Sherry’s sake, we **have** to play nice...” The -for now- in his tone hung in the air like a shroud.

A loud sigh burst from her. Her hands slowly unclenched. “...You’re right.” She deflated, her eyes flickering towards him. “I’m sorry.”

He snapped, “Don’t apologize for caring, Claire.” His vision whipped back to his boots. “Not to **me**.” His eyes narrowed. “Not to anyone,” he added.

Her brows scrunched as she softly considered him. 

Leon sighed, followed by a tiny grunt, his gloved fingers massaging the top of his thigh through his jeans.

“Are you okay?”

He glanced at her. “Bit sore from training...that’s all.” Leon sat up, leaning back against the bench.

She scooted closer, crossing her knees. “...What’s that like?”

An amused hum. “I’m learning Tae Kwon Do...to start.”

“To **start**?” she asked incredulously, softly snorting when he nodded. Claire hesitated, before gently laying her head against his shoulder, her hat bell tinkling. “...Sounds tough.” 

“...It’ll be useful.”

A somber smile curved her lips at his words. After a few beats, a quiet giggle broke free. “Guess that means I won’t be able to kick your ass.”

His sudden laugh was bright. His face angled down towards the top of her head, a sly grin on his lips. “I’d never count you out, Claire...you’re probably the most capable woman I’ve ever met.”

She turned her face into his shoulder with a tiny laugh. “You’re pretty smart...for a blond guy.”

“And you’re pretty reasonable for a red haired woman.”

She bumped her knee against his leg. “Oh, **touché** , you creep.”

Their laughter echoed a bit in the quiet hall.

“You two can go in now.”

They looked over at the guard, who hung up a phone before going back to shuffling papers on his desk.

“ **Finally** ,” Claire huffed as they gathered the bags. She ignored the unimpressed glare the guard was shooting her as they passed.

A few twists and turns later, they were in front of Sherry’s door. The guard nodded at them before swiping his badge to let them into the apartment.

“Oh. Hello, Agent Kennedy. Miss Redfield,” Sherry’s live-in caretaker greeted them as the two entered. The tall, slender brunette stood from where she was straightening items on the coffee table. 

“Bridget.” Leon nodded at her.

Claire pointedly looked at anything except the woman.

Bridget smiled, her hands smoothing down her dark pencil-skirt. “She’s in her room,” she paused with a warm laugh, “I believe watching the window for **you**.” 

Claire stepped fast into the contemporary, light-blue kitchen to the right. “Sherry?” she called while depositing the bags onto the white table. She returned to Leon’s side in the living room. She stripped out of her coat and gloves before tossing them onto the beige sofa, leaving her in a white t-shirt that featured a striped kitten wearing a Santa hat.

Small, rapid footsteps thudded from the hall to their left.

Leon chuckled softly while moving further into the tiny, neutral-toned living room. He hefted the velvet bag onto the shag carpet as Sherry blazed into the room clad in pink socks, jeans and a white blouse.

“Claire! Leon!” The girl launched herself at their waists, her arms wrapping tightly around their hips. 

Claire carded her fingers along the top of the girl’s head.

“You came,” Sherry whispered, leaning back as the two knelt in front of her. She giggled as her hand batted at the bell on the redhead’s hat.

Claire’s smile **tensed;** her gaze fixed on the dried tear stains on Sherry’s face. 

Leon’s vision was also glued to her face, his gloved thumb wiping along her cheek. His tone was overly soft, “Of course, told you we couldn’t let Christmas go by without seeing our favorite kid.” 

Claire’s face eased as she took a deep breath. Her smile reached her eyes. “Merry Christmas, Sweetie.”

“I’ll leave you alone, now,” Bridget said quietly, moving to the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Sherry.”

“Bye, Bridget!” the girl chirped, waving at the retreating woman before rushing forward, winding her arms around Leon and Claire’s neck. “Can you stay long?”

Claire’s fingers rubbed along Sherry’s back. “Don’t worry about that. Have you eaten?”

“No,” Sherry pulled back excitedly, “Are we going to eat together?” Her eyes moved to the velvet bag. “What’s that?”

The adults shared a smile, before Claire winked at her. “Why don’t you take a look?” The two laughed as the girl practically threw herself to the bag. 

Leon stood, removing his jacket and gloves, clad now in his jeans and dark-red t-shirt.

Sherry squealed as she removed a small rectangle box. “Wow! A Christmas tree!” Her eyes were wide with excitement. “Can we please put it up?! Please?!”

“Not quite.” Leon’s smile grew at her disappointed look. He moved to the bag, rummaging his hand inside. He produced a brown, furry headband featuring reindeer antlers wrapped in tiny Christmas lights. Happy coos emanated from the girl when Leon pressed a button on the band, causing the lights to glow in a multitude of colors.

Sherry giggled as he placed it on her head. 

His eyes twinkled. “There. **Now** you’re all set to be Santa’s helper.”

Claire bent down before tweaking Sherry’s nose. “You look precious. Why don’t you two put up the tree while I warm up the food, okay?”

“Yay!” Sherry wiggled excitedly before shoving the box towards Leon. “Open it, Santa!”

His chuckle was bright, as was his smile. He quickly performed a two-finger salute. “Right away, Boss.”

Claire laughed at them, her face all smiles while she headed to the kitchen. She busied herself with unpacking the bags. “Hope store bought’s okay with everyone.” A giggle left her as she got no response, Sherry too busy squealing while Leon unpacked the tree.


	2. Hand Inpections

“Wow, it looks so beautiful,” Claire cooed as she entered the living room. “You guys did a great job.”

The little tree was sitting on the coffee table, decorated with multicolored balls and twinkling lights.

Leon grinned from the floor, his back lounged against the sofa. “Sherry did all the hard work, I was just the pack mule.”

The young girl stuck her tongue out at him from her place near the tree. A giggle broke free from her when Leon mirrored the gesture. She held up a small, silver star. “Claire, you want to put the star on top? It’s the only thing left.”

“You go ahead, Sweetie,” she whispered, settling onto her knees next to Leon on the carpet. She grunted as she pulled the large, velvet bag closer to her. Claire began retrieving wrapped presents and setting them on the floor next to her.

“Okay!” Sherry grinned before very carefully settling the star on top of the tree. She raced over to the lightswitch, flicking it off. The room dimmed a bit, the grey-evening still casting light from the large floor length window behind the sofa. She hurried to sit on the floor between them. Her eyes nearly glowed as she gazed at the colored lights on the tree. “I’ve never gotten to decorate a Christmas tree before. It’s so pretty!”

Claire’s hands paused in their rummaging. A tiny sigh left her before a grin plastered on her face. “Did you have fun?”

“So much!” Sherry exclaimed, her eyes whipping to Claire. She wrapped her arms around her knees. “There’s presents, too?!”

Leon chuckled, helping Claire organize the packages under and around the small tree. “Only if you go wash your hands before we eat.”

Sherry was off like a rocket, her socked feet thudding down the hall.

Claire’s smile vanished. Her fingers smoothed along a green ribbon on one of the packages. She clicked her tongue after awhile. “I just...it shouldn’t be like this. Why has she never decorated a tree? Her parents should’ve—” she made a frustrated noise. 

Leon scooted closer, kneeling next to her. He laid his hand on her shoulder. 

She whispered, “And now...Leon, she shouldn’t be here...it’s not fair.”

His eyes watched the side of her face as she stared at the ribbon she was fiddling with. “She has you, now, Claire.  **And** me. And we won’t let—” he stopped as Sherry came barreling back into the room, his hand dropping from Claire’s shoulder. He smiled at the young girl, his voice teasing, “That was fast...do we need to do a hand inspection?”

Sherry raised her hands above her head, wiggling her fingers. “They’re clean, promise!” A joyful laugh burst from her as she scuttled into the kitchen. Her voice carried a few seconds later, “Are we gonna make cookies?!” A few more seconds before she added, “...And a gingerbread house?!”

Leon and Claire laughed softly at her delight.

The redhead hollered over her shoulder, “ **After** we eat, little lady.” She then pinned Leon with her gaze, her hand reaching over to land on top of his. Her fingers squeezed along his knuckles. “Thank you,” she whispered with a smile. 

The blinking lights on the tree cast their faces in a rhythmic, colored glow. His Santa hat drooped as he ducked his head, his eyes flickering to their hands. “Of course, Claire. We’re together in this.”


	3. Fussy Reindeers

“Still not gonna work,” Claire mumbled around the bite of cookie in her mouth. She was relaxed against the kitchen counter, wiping crumbs onto her jeans. She watched with amusement while Leon sat at the table, applying more frosting to a gingerbread square.

“...We’ll see.” Leon leaned down closer to the table, his fingers delicately maneuvering the square into place as a roof piece. The white, fluffy ball of his hat dangled in his face, but he was ignoring it; his eyes focused on his craft.

Sherry looked up from the sugar cookie she was decorating at the other end of the table. She giggled. “You can do it, Leon! The tenth time’s the charm!” 

Leon’s lips split into a grin as the piece held. “Exactly. See?” He sat up straighter in his chair, gesturing proudly to the basic house shape.

Claire hummed, cocking her head as she looked at it. A snicker escaped her when the piece collapsed, taking everything else down with it.

The girls laughed harder as Leon leaned on the table with a sigh, planting his chin on his fist. His eyes glared at the architectural failure, the ball of his hat swaying dejectedly.

Sherry padded around the side of the table in her socks, poking a decorated snowman cookie towards his mouth. “Don’t be sad, Leon. We can just pretend an earthquake happened.” 

His lips curved at the encouragement on her face. He bit down on the offered sugar cookie, making silly growling noises as he nommed on it, much to her amusement.

Claire pushed from the counter. “ **Now** we’re talkin’.” She grabbed a few gumdrops and other pieces of candy from off the table before dropping them along the house wreckage. “Much more my style,” her grin was fiendish.

Sherry laughed and joined in the chaos.

Leon huffed, flicking his hat out of his face. “ **Women** .” He didn’t hold his pout for long before he was joining in their laughter. He brought his fist down onto the fallen structure, crumbling some of the pieces. “Aftershocks! Watch out, Sherry!” His hand grabbed the edge of the table, shaking it a bit.

Sherry lit up with laughter, her fingers scrabbling for some of the candy in the wreckage. “We gotta save them from the earthquake!”

Claire snatched a few gumdrops. “I’m on it!” She began popping them into her mouth.

“Claire! You’re eating the gumdrop babies!” Sherry faked horror, her hands palming her cheeks.

The redhead rubbed her tummy. “Yep. They’re safe and sound, now! In my  **belly** !”

Leon flashed a wink Claire’s way before gasping dramatically. “Oh no, Sherry! She was an  **Evil** Elf the whole time! We’ve been betrayed!”

“Oh no!” Sherry shouted between giggles, leaving small splatters of frosting on her cheeks when she moved her hands.

Claire cackled chaotically, making her hat bell jingle. She played along, “So...you’ve figured it out, Santa.” She slowly rubbed her hands together. “No matter, it’s too late for the gumdrops, they’re mine!”

Sherry scrambled for the candy. “I’ll save you, gumdrops!” She laughed as Leon continued to shake the table. “Don’t worry! We’ll hide in Santa’s sleigh!” she assured them.

Claire raised her hands, making silly clawing motions. “You can’t hide them from me! I can smell sugary deliciousness!” 

Leon scooted back in his chair, motioning to Sherry. “Let’s go! Hurry!” He leaned down as she began scrabbling up his back. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fist tightly hanging on to the gumdrops.

He planted his hands under her knees, securing his hold on her. 

Sherry squealed with laughter. “Go-go-go!”

Leon toted her around the kitchen table, avoiding Claire as the redhead playfully tried to catch them.

“You’ll never get away!” she threatened, laughing when Leon bee-lined into the living room. She followed them as they zig-zagged around the small area, eventually cornering them behind the sofa. “I’ve got you now!”

“We’re trapped!” Leon got onto his knees, letting Sherry down. “Quick, I’ll hold her off!” 

The girl shrieked with laughter as she scrambled over the back of the couch, avoiding Claire’s hand swipe. 

“Go, Sherry!” Leon wrapped his arms around Claire’s waist from behind. “Evil Elves are only weak against peppermint!”

“Foolish Santa!” Claire gently elbowed him in the gut. “You’ll  **pay** for your interference!”

Leon groaned with exaggeration, sagging to his knees. “It’s...up to you, now...Sherry.” He face planted onto the carpet at Claire’s feet, causing her to erupt with giggles. 

She gasped through her laughter while rounding the sofa. “You’re mine, now, meddlesome reindeer.” She took a few steps, playfully hissing when Sherry appeared from the kitchen, a peppermint stick in her hand. 

“Ah hah!” Sherry grinned, waving the stick around.

Claire crouched, slowly circling around the coffee table. “You may have peppermint...but you don’t know how to use it, girly.”

“Sherry...” Leon began pulling himself up the back of the sofa. “You,” he paused to cough dramatically before continuing, “...must say the magical incantation to kill the elf,” another cough. “It’s—”

“No!” Claire whirled toward him, gasping as Sherry headed her off. 

The girl jabbed the stick at Claire. “Santa! What’s the words?!”

A melodramatic breath from Leon. “S-search...your heart…you’ll...know.” 

“ **Enough** of your interference!” Claire made a crushing motion with her fist in his direction.

“Ugh!” The agent drooped over the sofa, his arm dangling against the back cushion.

“Oh no! Santa!” Sherry cried.

Claire threw her head back, filling the room with maniacal laughter. “Santa can’t help you now, little reindeer.”

Sherry planted her feet, flourishing the stick over her head. “Um,” she puckered her lips, “...Be gone with you!”

Claire gasped, shrinking back. 

Sherry grinned as she jutted the candy at her. “Bippity boppity  **boo** !”

Claire shouted, dramatically clutching her chest. She coughed, stumbling around before throwing herself onto the sofa. “Curses!” She flailed her limbs before gasping, letting her eyes close as she lay still. 

“You did it, Sherry!” Leon raised his head. “The Magic of the Evil Elf has been destroyed.” He pushed up, leaning on his forearms with a large smile. “You saved us all!”

Sherry twirled a few times, waving the stick around like a wand as she giggled. She struck a heroic pose. “All in a day's work!” She opened her fist, revealing the handful of gumdrops before shoving them all in her mouth.

“Uhp—” Leon gaped in brief surprise, hanging his head as laughter burst from him.

“Sherry!” Claire grinned as she sat up.

The girl giggled, hurrying over and jumping on the couch between them. Her cheeks were puffed out from the candy. 

Claire leaned back against the cushion, laughter falling freely from her. She covered her mouth with her knuckles as her amusement increased. She eventually settled down, wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders with a relaxed sigh.

Sherry looked up with bright eyes, the lights on her headband casting colorful shadows on Claire’s white t-shirt. She struggled to swallow the candy, flashing a shy smile up at Claire afterwards. “You think I could open my presents, now?”

“Sure, have at them.” Leon reached over, tousling the girl’s headband, causing her to giggle.

Claire caressed her knuckles along Sherry’s cheek, wiping at the drying frosting. “Of course you can, Sweetie.”

“Yay!” Sherry scooted off the couch before planting herself on the carpet near the coffee table.

Leon eased off the back of the couch. “I’ll get us some eggnog.” 

Claire hummed enthusiastically, but Sherry made a disgusted face at him.

He chuckled while rounding the sofa. “And some chocolate milk for Fussy the Reindeer.”

Claire relaxed into the cushions, crossing her knees. She watched with a smile as Sherry meticulously inspected all the packages.

“This one’s for you, Claire!” Sherry exclaimed, picking up a medium-sized bulky package. 

“Oh?” Her brows furrowed.

“I...got you something.” Leon chuckled shyly as he re-entered the room. He offered Claire a glass of eggnog.

She carefully accepted it, a playful smirk on her face. “Thought we agreed not to do that.” 

Leon smiled as he set his glass on the end table next to her. “Sorry. I saw it, and...well.” He shuffled back into the kitchen, returning quickly with Sherry’s milk. “Here, kiddo.” He handed it down to her.

“Thank you!” She took a sip, before sitting it carefully on the coffee table. She picked up a small present. “And this one’s got  **your** name on it, Leon!”

Claire grinned around the rim of her glass, her eyes glittering mischievously. “Okay, so maybe I’m guilty, too.”

He chuckled while settling onto the couch next to her. “We’re terrible at making pacts.”

“The worst,” she agreed, handing him his glass. “What you got there, Sherry?”

The girl looked up from the present she was opening. “I can’t tell, yet.” She was very carefully pulling the paper apart.

“No need to be polite on our account.” Leon grinned, laughing when she immediately began tearing at the wrappings.

“It’s a little telescope!” Sherry squealed, turning the box around in her hands. “Cool!” She grinned at them. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome, Sherry.” Leon took a drink of eggnog, moaning afterwards. “Nice,” he praised, setting the glass down on the other end table. He reached down, scooping Claire’s present off the carpet while Sherry ripped into another package. 

“Thank you.” Claire accepted it from him. Her smile was a bit bashful as he watched her open it. She tore open the shiny red paper, gazing at the garment inside. “What?” She picked up the dark leather, revealing a jacket. “Ooh!” she cooed.

“I thought you might be a Queen fan.” Leon rubbed at his neck, smiling at her delight.

“Oh, Leon!” Claire turned the jacket around, gazing at the back. A fiery skull motif wearing a golden, luxurious crown. A bloody white rose hung from the skull’s teeth; the words Killer Queen blazed along the top in red, jagged letters. 

“It’s awesome, Claire!” Sherry praised from the carpet.

“I’m happy you like it.” Leon smiled softly at her.

“I love it!” Claire snuggled the jacket to her face, her bell jingling. “Leon, thank you!” The other two laughed as Claire continued to squeal.

“Open yours!” Sherry wiggled his present at him. 

“What do we have here?” He carefully peeled at the blue wrapping paper, revealing a book.

His breath hitched.

“What is it?” Sherry wanted to know. 

He picked up the book, gazing at A Clash of Kings by George R.R. Martin. He showed Sherry the cover. 

“Pretty crown!” she praised.

He whispered, “I didn’t realize it was out already.” 

Claire smiled. “Picked it up in Europe, actually.”

His face lit up. “I’ve been waiting so—” His eyes whipped to Claire, the grin still on his lips. “How did you—how did you  **know** ?”

A sly smirk. “Women’s intuition.” She poked her tongue out at him when he squinted at her. 

“Really?” Sherry wondered, gazing at Claire in awe.

She reached for her eggnog, a laugh bursting from her. “Okay, okay...you keep your copy of A Game of Thrones in the backseat of your jeep, so I took a guess.”

“Ah.” He dropped his gaze, the grin never leaving his face.

“You’re a good guesser! I think he likes it!” Sherry giggled, full of excitement.

“I  **love** it.  **Thank** you.” He caressed the book spine before carefully setting it onto the end table. He settled back into the cushions, crossing his ankle over his knee.

“He-ey...you’re  **both** good guessers,” Sherry remarked with wonder while picking up another gift. “Claire, your present said queen.” She glanced at Leon. “And yours said king! Wow! Queen Claire and King Leon! It’s romantic!”

Low, awkward laughter fell from the two at her behavior.

Claire’s gaze flickered to Leon; he was watching her with shy amusement. They chuckled a few more times, glancing away from each other before she scooted up, pulling her legs under her. “What’cha openin’ there, Sherry?”

A gleeful gasp as more paper was torn. “It’s a castle!” She hurried to rip the wrappings. “Legos!” Sherry turned the box around in her hands. “It has a dragon! And a drawbridge...and a lake!”

“It’s called a moat,” Leon informed her with a smile.

She cast pleading eyes towards them. “Can we  **please** play with this?! Please?!”

“We can do anything you like,” he assured.

Sherry squealed, scrambling off the floor. “I’ll clear the table!” She carried the box to the kitchen, the rest of her unopened presents seemingly forgotten.

Claire sighed happily, relaxing her head back into the cushions. She glanced over at Leon as a loud racket sounded from the other room, followed by Sherry’s voice, “Oops! I’ll clean it up! Promise!”

She giggled. “Ready for legos, Santa?” 

“You bet.” Leon stood from the sofa. He flashed a smile down at her. “Not to brag, but...” He wiped his fingertips along his chest. “Was quite the builder back in the day.”

She curved her lips into a smirk. “Your skills didn’t translate to gingerbread very well.”

He squinted down at her. “That a challenge?”

A bubbly laugh. “I wouldn’t  **dare** challenge a Master Architect!” she mocked through more giggles.

Leon made a show of adjusting his hat. “Okay... **Elf** . It’s on.”


	4. Plucky Heroes

Claire sat at the kitchen table, fiddling with some brown legos. “You’re crazy, it goes like  **this** .” The castle had been built, standing tall and proud in the center of the white table, surrounded by a blue lego moat, and a lego forest. She grunted in frustration after a minute.

“See? I told you.” Leon gently took them back from her. “It’s gotta be like  **this** somehow.”

None of them could seem to figure out how to build the drawbridge.

“Rawr.” Sherry sat at the end of the table, playing with the green lego dragon figure. She pretended to make it eat gumdrops. She looked up from her toy when Leon groaned. “Maybe we should look at the papers again,” she suggested.

Claire picked them up. “But these instructions make no sense.” She pointed to the diagram, muttering, “Do we even  **have** this piece? I don’t think we have this piece.”

Leon set the legos down with a thoughtful grunt. “You’re right; we’re missing a piece.” He leaned over, and the two again consulted the paper intensely.

Sherry took a bite out of a snowman sugar cookie. She mumbled, “Wish I could make a  **real** snowman this year, but these were really fun to make, too!” The adults smiled over the paper at her as she came over and began fiddling with the brown legos.

“Maybe if we turn the big piece  **that** way,” Claire suggested, pointing to the instructions. She cocked her head. “But that still doesn’t make sense.”

“...This might be impossible,” Leon conceded with a sigh.

Claire grunted in affirmation.

“Hey! I think it goes like this.”

The two looked away from the paper at Sherry’s excited words. They watched while she clicked all the brown pieces together effortlessly, before attaching it to the castle with the black strings.

“Ohh-h,” Leon and Claire droned with enlightenment, before dissolving into laughter.

“Good job, Sherry,” Leon praised her.

“I’m the dragon!” she declared, shoving her chair closer to them before scrambling into it. She snatched the pink, lego girl figurine, presenting it to Claire. “You’re the princess trapped in my castle, Claire!”

“Ooh,” she cooed with a grin, taking the little lego princess. Claire situated it on top of the castle’s tower. She giggled. “Quite the view up here.”

“And you’re the knight coming to rescue her!” Sherry pushed a grey figurine at Leon.

“Alright.” He smiled indulgently at her as he straightened his hat. “I’ve got this, Sherry. Don’t worry.” He positioned the knight at the edge of the lego forest. 

Sherry paced her dragon near the drawbridge, making little roaring sounds. 

“Hold on.” He chuckled. “Can’t start without my trusty steed.” 

“Oh!” Sherry looked around the table.

Claire picked up the white horse figurine. “Here you go, Sir  **Knight** .” She giggled as he took it.

He clicked his pieces together. “ **Now** we’re ready.” Leon adjusted the tiny sword and shield in his figure’s hands. 

“Help me!” Claire called in a silly high-pitched voice, dramatically laying the back of her hand on her forehead. “Oh, if  **only** there were a brave hero coming through the forest to rescue me right now!”

“I smell someone in my woods!” Sherry boomed, stomping her dragon around near the castle.

Leon -rode- his horse through the forest, emerging near the drawbridge. He cleared his throat, before deepening his voice, “It is  **I** , Sir...Leonus the Plucky!”

Claire snorted, grinning as she laid her chin on her palm.

Leon struggled to -dismount- his lego figure from the horse while the girls giggled at him. He walked the knight closer to the dragon. “I’m here to rescue the Princess...Claretta of—” he stalled, his mouth twitching before adding, “t-the Red Fields.”

Claire snickered, tilting her head as she cocked a brow. She stage-whispered, “Smooth.” 

“I thought so,” he stage-whispered back, flashing her a little wink. He turned his attention back to Sherry.

“Rawr! You can’t take my princess from me!” Sherry jiggled her dragon, stomping it towards him along the table. “Eat fire!”

“Ah hah!” Leon raised the left arm of his figure. “My shield has been blessed by the...Maidens of the Holy Flame, and  **can’t** be burned!”

“Darn!” Sherry laughed. “Well...I’ll just  **eat** you, then!”

“Ah  **hah** !” he countered again, raising the figure’s other arm. “My mighty sword has been blessed by—oop.”

The lego hand detached, falling to the table.

Peals of laughter escaped Claire’s lips.

“Oh no, Leon! It fell off!” Sherry shrieked with giggles.

“Er,” Leon stuttered, his lips twitching with amusement. He kept going, “Y-yes...my right hand comes off!”

Claire puckered her lips, shooting him a challenging look. “Your right hand comes  **off,** Sir Knight?”

He puffed out a laugh, his chin bouncing towards his chest. He raised back up with a grin. “Got cursed by a Mermaid Sorceress back in the Seas of Kennedin...word of advice, my lady,  **never** comment on a Mermaid’s Conch-Shells.”

Claire snickered at all the bullshit coming out of his mouth, slapping her hand over her forehead. 

He cleared his throat. “Not to worry, Princess Claretta! I can just reattach it—”

Sherry’s giggles intensified. “Rawr!” She stampeded her dragon at him. “I’m gonna eat you!”

“Yipes!” Leon made his knight run away to hide in the lego forest, leaving the hand holding the sword behind. 

Claire squawked with laughter. “Did you just say  **yipes,** Sir Knight?  **Yipes** ?!”

Leon’s lips pouted a bit as he squinted at her grinning face. “Methinks the lady is being rather  **picky** in her rescuers.”

She only laughed harder at him, covering her mouth with her knuckles. 

His eyes twinkled, lips curving with a boyish grin as he watched her.

Sherry used her dragon to stomp one of the lego trees, causing it to fall apart. “I’m gonna find you and  **eat** you!”

Leon’s gaze whipped back to his toy. “Need to get to my sword!” He maneuvered the figure around through the trees, trying to evade the dragon.

“Ha  **hah** !” Sherry used the tail of her dragon to swipe the hand onto the blue lego pieces of the moat. “Your sword is gone!” 

Leon gasped dramatically. “You fiend!”

Sherry cackled. “I’ll burn all these trees down!” She made huffy breathing sounds while pretending to have her dragon shoot flames. “You’re dead meat!”

Claire picked something off the table. “Sir Knight!” She pretended to have her princess figure throw it down toward the trees near him. “Use  **this** !” It tumbled along the table.

It was a sugar-coated purple gumdrop.

“I see it!” Leon made his way through the trees towards it.

“I’ve got you now!” Sherry’s dragon was hot on his lego heels. She swiped its claw at him.

“Holy moly!” he exclaimed, ducking his figure under a tree.

Claire snorted. “Did you just—”

He snapped his gaze to her. “My lady!” he interrupted with a squint.

She laughed, raising her hands in concession.

His figure approached the gumdrop. “How incredibly wise you are, Princess Claretta! It’s the—” he paused, “The...uh...”

“Uhh...” Claire tapped her fingertips on the table. “Super...Ultra Gumdrop of uhh-of Atomic...Retribution?”

He nodded, a grin splitting his lips. “Of course! The Super Ultra Gumdrop of Atomic Retribution!” Leon pretended to have his knight pick it up. His lips parted as if to speak, but he fell into laughter. He cleared his throat, the smile never leaving his face. “Eat... **S.U.G.A.R.** , dragon!” 

Giggles bubbled from the girls.

“Rats!” Sherry stomped the dragon towards him, the joy on her face contrasting with her words. “Not if I eat you first, Sir Leonus!”

He wielded the candy at her dragon with a defiant decree. “Zap!”

Claire slapped the table with a bark of laughter. “Z—”

“ **Zap** !” Leon’s face whipped to her, a challenging glare in his eyes. “It goes  **zap** , my lady.”

She snorted and laid her face on the table.

Leon’s lips twitched as he watched her, his expression dissolving into amusement.

“No-oo!” Sherry wiggled her dragon around. “You got me!” She dramatically laid the figure on the table, making gagging sounds, immediately followed by giggles.

Claire raised her head. “Finally, I’m rescued!”

Leon retrieved his hand from the moat. “Now, to free you, Princess.” He walked his knight to the drawbridge. “Jump! I’ll catch you!”

“You  **better** !” She giggled, making her princess -leap- off the tower. 

Leon took the figure from her when she landed. He chuckled. “See? Safe and sound, now.” He pretended to have his knight carry the princess to the horse.

Claire clasped her hands, laying her cheek against them. “My hero.” She batted her eyes with a dramatic sigh.

“You have to kiss him, Claire!” Sherry piped up with a grin. “Princesses  **always** kiss their rescuers!”

“Uh,” Leon stammered, a flustered chuckle leaving him.

“Thank you for rescuing me, Sir Knight.” Claire leaned over, pressing her lips to his cheek. She giggled when she pulled back.

Sherry laughed and clapped her hands.

“You’re welcome, my lady.” Leon cleared his throat, his eyes flickering away as he laughed. 

Sherry’s grin faded. “Wait…” She furrowed her brows. “But couldn’t the princess have saved herself with the gumdrop the  **whole** time?”

A few beats of silence.

“Uhh,” The adults droned in unison as they glanced at each other. 

Claire squeaked with inflection, “She...she  **could’ve** ...but...” Her eyes darted around, finally landing on their figures. She grinned. “...But then she’d have had to  **walk** all the way home. Alone. In the dark.” She punctuated her words with a firm nod of her head.

“Ohh,” Sherry giggled. “...So this way she rides a pretty horse  **and** gets to live happily ever after with the brave Knight!”

Leon puffed out his chest, planting his fists on his hips. “Of course! The princess can’t resist the handsome and cunning Sir Leonus the Plucky.”

Claire tilted her head with an impish smile. “Yeah...no, pretty sure she just didn’t want to walk all the way home to the Red Fields.” She laughed, winking at Leon. “Just using you for your ride, hot stuff.”

He deflated, feigning offense as the girls laughed. He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair with a small huff. “Story of my life. It’s the Caverns of Scottsdale all over again.” He shook his head. “Mother was right; I should have been a blacksmith.” 

The girls laughed at him. Sherry’s giggles were infectious, and soon he was laughing, too. She eventually quieted down, her fingers fidgeting with one of the lego trees. She stared solemnly at the object in her hands.

Leon teased, “What’s got you thinking so hard over there?” He tilted his head, letting the ball of his hat jiggle sillily for her amusement. 

Sherry scrambled out of her chair, rushing around the table to him. She shoved against his side, her little hands clasping his waist. Her eyes glittered up at him as he wrapped his arm around her. She whispered, “Thanks for playing with me, Leon.”

“Aww...” Claire’s lips pouted affectionately at the display.

He smiled down at her, his hand soothing along her back. He murmured, “Anytime, Sherry. Alright?” His eyes twinkled from the warmth of his expression.

She snuggled her face into his t-shirt, her antlers bumping his jaw. “...I love you,” she muffled into his chest before pulling away to run around his chair to Claire. She launched herself against Claire’s t-shirt. “I love you.”

Claire caressed the back of Sherry’s head, adoration in her eyes. “We love you too, Sweetie.”

“She’s right, Sherry,” Leon was quick to add, wiping his thumb under one of his eyes as he averted his gaze. He very quietly sniffled.

Claire’s hand paused when Sherry’s shoulders began to shake. “Sherry?” She glanced up at Leon, their eyes meeting with shared anguish as the girl started sobbing into her chest. “Oh...Sherry.” She firmly bit her lip, clasping the crying child against her.

Leon quietly stood from the table. He retrieved a handful of napkins from the nearby counter. 

Sherry sniffed a few times, pulling back and wiping at her eyes as Leon knelt onto the white linoleum next to her. “You have to go soon, don’t you.” Her words wavered, her hands accepting the offered napkins.

Claire continued petting Sherry’s hair as the girl blew her nose; she glanced at Leon.

His eyes flicked down at the leather-strapped watch he was wearing. “There’s still time,” he softly assured, taking the used napkins from her. His free hand grasped hers. “Hey. Why don’t you go get into your pajamas, and we’ll watch your Christmas cartoons and open the rest of your presents, how about that?”

“...Okay,” Sherry whispered, her mouth twitching up into a small smile.

They watched her shuffle out of the kitchen.

Claire turned in her seat, a sigh breezing from her as her fingers tapped along the table. She dug her fingernails in, lightly scratching along the surface. She shoved up after a few seconds, ignoring Leon’s look of concern as she began packing and organizing the leftover food.

He slowly joined her at the counter. “Claire, are you okay?” His question was quiet, his hands busying in helping her clean the kitchen.

Her movements paused. “Sure.” She stacked the tupperware a little harder than necessary. “I mean...” Her gaze bounced to him before fixing on the counter. A wry smile. “We have to be, don’t we?” 

Leon set the bowls into a wrinkled grocery sack. His face slightly tilted towards her, his hand curling into a fist on the countertop. He took a deep breath, relaxing his fingers back out. “...Yeah.”


	5. Snow-bound Vows

Claire brushed her fingers through Sherry’s hair, looking down at the girl as she slept. She was snoring softly on the sofa, her head laying in the redhead’s lap, her legs draped across Leon’s. Her arms were tightly wrapped around a fluffy, purple bunny.

The room was darkened, with only the glow of the tv screen and the little tree. Discarded wrapping paper littered the carpet, along with various toys and other gifts.

“Heh heh.” Claire glanced across the couch at Leon’s chuckle. 

His eyes were scrunched with amusement as he watched the tv.

She looked at the screen, a little smile coming to her face at the Garfield Christmas cartoon. She exhaled slowly through her nose, relaxing into the cushions. Claire’s eyes darted to the door when the knob clicked. Her expression tightened.

“Hi,” Bridget whispered, quietly closing the door behind her. A gentle sigh. “I’m sorry, but it’s time.”

Her reminder was unnecessary; Claire was already carefully easing the antlered headband from the sleeping child’s head. “We shouldn’t wake her,” she whispered, setting the item on the end table.

“Yeah,” he whispered back, very carefully scooping his hands under Sherry’s sleeping form.

Claire watched as Leon stood, cradling Sherry in his arms. The purple bunny fell to the carpet; she was quick to snatch it up. She stood from the couch, following him down the darkened hall leading to Sherry’s room.

Claire flicked on the small lamp sitting atop Sherry’s dresser, casting the room in a low, yellow glow. Various crayoned artwork decorated the pink walls; Leon and Claire were prominent in most of them. She came over and pulled back the lavender patch-work quilt while Leon eased the girl down without waking her. Claire settled on the edge of the bed, laying the bunny next to Sherry’s arm.

Leon pulled the blanket up, tucking it around the sleeping child.

“Goodnight, Sweetie,” Claire whispered, smoothing her hand along the blanket as she stood. 

Leon stood near the dresser, flicking the lamp off when she exited the room. “Goodnight,” he quietly added, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Claire re-entered the living room. Her eyes bounced to Bridget; she was gathering up the discarded wrapping paper. The redhead ignored her, heading to the sofa and picking up her coat and gloves. Her eyes were fiercely fixed on the window while she put them on. 

The snow had piled deep outside; a sea of white in the building’s floodlights, framed by the stone-wall surrounding the perimeter. A small hickory tree stood alone, its branches coated with glittering snow.

Claire narrowed her eyes. “Damn snow,” she quietly hissed.

“Sorry,” Leon said to Bridget when he came into the room. “For the mess.”

Claire hmphed from the window.

“It’s perfectly fine,” the brunette assured. A friendly smile. “Be careful on the roads tonight, and Merry Christmas, Agent Kennedy.”

Leon offered a tired smile while slinging his jacket on. “You too. Merry Christmas.”

Claire bit her lip, doing a cursory check of the living room and kitchen for anything left behind. 

Leon grunted as he lifted the velvet bag, now stuffed with everything they were taking with them. He slung it over his shoulder, smiling appreciatively as Claire held the door open for him.

The halls were even more quiet at night; neither Claire nor Leon spoke whilst making their way back through the checkpoints to the exit.

The wind whipped heavy snowfall into their faces. Claire squinted against it, a grimace on her face. She sighed glumly, descending the steps in front of Leon, her hat bell jangling with her movements. Her gait slowed at the bottom, her eyes fixed on the salted walkway in front of her. She came to a stop. A tense whisper, “I  **hate** this...I hate leaving her here. It doesn’t feel right, Leon.”

He stopped behind her at the bottom of the stairs. His face was grim, the Santa hat on his head wettening from the snow. “It never does,” he added quietly, his eyes surveying the white courtyard surrounding them. 

Claire’s face pinched, her mouth working wordlessly. A frustrated sigh, before she began stalking away.

“Claire.” 

She paused, before turning to face him. He was gazing off to the side. 

His eyes were twinkling when he looked at her. “In a hurry to go home?”

Her brows furrowed as she considered his light expression. “What do you mean?”

A boyish smile. “Build a snowman with me, Claire.” 

“ **What** ?” she puffed with amusement, her breath billowing with cold, white smoke.

“For Sherry,” he added, tilting his head towards the brightly-lit yard to their side.

She looked over, her lips slowly curving as her vision raked over the hickory tree in the distance. 

His eyes flickered shyly to the side. “I...know it’s cold out, and you’re—” He paused as Claire immediately bounded into the knee-high snow, hurrying towards the tree. “...Not a fan of snow,” he finished. His face slowly lit up as he watched her run. 

Claire stopped near the trunk, hitting the ground with her knees. She glanced over at him. “What are you waiting for?! Christmas?!”

A puff of laughter, before he slightly shook his head. “...Cute.” He dropped the velvet bag onto the walkway and followed the footsteps she left behind in the deep snow. Claire had a large snowball formed and was beginning to roll it on the ground by the time he joined her. He knelt next to her, the snow quickly dampening his jeans.

She paused, and they glanced at each other, their cheeks pink from the cold wind. The smile he gave her reached his eyes. Seconds passed as they watched each other through the swirling snowfall. Her eyes landed on his lips before she whipped her gaze to the snow pile in front of them. 

His smile grew a bit.

She laughed unsteadily. “Hope you’re better at building a snowman than you are a gingerbread house.” Her gloved hands resumed patting at the ball. She again paused when his hands slowly joined hers on the snow. He was still watching her when she looked at him. 

His smile had faded into a thoughtful expression. Leon’s gaze was intense as he spoke, “...I don’t know.” He leaned a bit closer, the ball of his hat gently swaying. “...I’ve never built one,” he murmured, his eyes roaming her face.

Her lips parted; her eyes searched his. “...Never?” she rasped, flicking her vision to their hands.

“Never wanted to before...but I want to make her smile somehow on Christmas morning.”

Her expression softened even more as she looked back to him. “...Definitely.” They fell into another staring match, the air between them was filled with swirling clouds of their breath. Her eyes briefly fluttered again to his mouth. She turned her gaze to their hands. “So, ready to build your first snowman, Santa?”

“Let’s do it, Elf.”

Quiet laughter bubbled between them; a renewed excitement in a common goal, their hands working together to form the large base of Sherry’s snowman.

They stood, grunting, as the ball grew bigger, shoving and shaping the large mound until it was settled near the base of the hickory tree. They did the same with a second snowball, rolling it on the ground until it formed a smaller middle section. Working together, they lifted it, planting it on top of the larger base.

“Whew,” Claire puffed out, wiping her gloves on her jeans. She knelt near the base, her hands working to smooth the seams between the two mounds.

Leon chuckled while forming the next snowball for the head. “No kidding.”

She worked her way around the base, standing when Leon came over with the snowman’s head. He settled it into place before helping her smooth the seams. When they were finished, they stood in front of it.

Claire considered it with a tilt of her head. “Well, it’s a snowman, but it needs a face.” She peaked over at Leon. “And a hat.” She snatched the garment from his head. He laughed along with her as she squished and squeezed the top of the head to accommodate the soft material. “There.” She stepped back once it was situated.

“Not bad,” he praised while shaking his head to straighten his flattened hair.

“Yeah.” She clicked her tongue. “Hmm, kinda looks like you, now.”

An amused huff, “What are you saying? That I’ve got a big butt?”

Her laughter tinkled like a bell in the cold silence of the night.

She crossed her arms, looking at the blank snowman. “I bet I could use leftover candy for the face.” Her boots crunched along the snow as she made her way back to the discarded bag. She rummaged, producing the grocery sack containing the candy. Leon was busy rolling another mound of snow along the ground when she returned to him. She laughed while gathering candy from the sack. “What are you doing?” 

He paused. “Well, if that’s me over there...” He looked at the snowman. “Can’t have Leonus without Claretta, right?”

Her gaze snapped up to him, but he’d already resumed rolling the snow. Her lips parted as she watched him, her hand still in the grocery sack. Her eyes fluttered after a bit, a flustered smile forming on her face. 

“Right.” She giggled, facing Leon’s snowman. She bit her lip against a grin as she began creating his candy face. She used black licorice whips to form his mouth, a cinnamon candy disc for the nose, and unwrapped Hershey kisses for the eyes. Clusters of multi-colored gumdrops formed the buttons.

“Why do I look so horrified?” Leon chuckled while settling the head onto the second, smaller snowman.

“Oh, shut up.” Claire grinned, her fingers re-working the licorice. “There. Happy now?”

“ **He** definitely seems happier,” he teased, gesturing to the wide smile on the snowman’s face. Leon grabbed Claire’s hat from her head. The bell on the green hat tinkled brightly as his fingers worked the garment onto the second snowman.

They worked together to craft Claire’s snowman a candy face. The duo stepped back to consider it when it was finished.

She gently punched his arm. “Not bad for a newbie.” She giggled. “Much more stable than your gingerbread house.”

“Touché.” He laughed with her as their attention returned to the snowmen. His eyes grew thoughtful, his smile diminishing. “...Amazing what you can build when you’re not doing it alone.” 

Their eyes met.

Her vision roamed his face before turning back to the snowmen. She whispered, “...You’re right.” 

Leon studied the side of her face, warmth blossoming in his eyes. He turned to gaze at the snowmen, crossing his arms. “I hope she likes them.” 

Claire hummed softly. “Me too.” 

He took a deep breath, a long billow of white smoke breezing around his face. “Wish she could have been out here with us.”

“She would have loved it so much, Leon.”

A few beats of silence passed.

They glanced at each other.

Silently they went to work: creating a third, even smaller snowman. They situated it in the front, between the bigger snowmen. The two knelt, crafting a face for Sherry.

“There.” Leon pushed the last gumdrop into place on the torso. They stood back to admire the scene.

“They need arms,” Claire commented quietly after a bit. She scoffed at the base of the hickory tree, “Good luck finding sticks in this snow.”

Leon stepped past her. “Sir Leonus is on the case.”

She snorted. “Oh?”

He flashed a smile at her before stepping against the trunk of the tree. He leapt, managing to grab onto one of the branches. Pulling, he hoisted himself up onto the snow-covered bark.

Claire gaped at him. “Are you serious? You’re gonna fall and break your neck, you idiot.”

His hands carefully began snapping small sticks off of larger branches. “They don’t call me Plucky for nothing, my lady.”

She buried her face in her hand. “Oh, brother.”

Leon tossed a bundle of sticks to the ground, before carefully swinging himself back down. “Oh, ye Elf of little faith.” He grinned, scooping his sticks up out of the snow.

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved her hand at him with an indulgent smile. “Show off.” Claire looked over her shoulder at the sound of crunching snow.

“Hi.” Bridget was wading through the snow towards them, wrapped in a dark trench coat.

Leon set the sticks down near the snowmen. His jaw twitched as he cast a sharp, uneasy look towards the approaching woman.

She stopped near Claire, crossing her arms against the cold.

Claire’s smile vanished, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t even  **think** about saying these have to be torn down.” 

Leon’s hands clenched briefly, before he softly sighed. “Claire—” He paused at the glare she blazed at him. 

She seethed, “Don’t Claire  **me** ! Haven’t they ruined her Christmas enough? Haven’t they ruined her  **life…”** she trailed off with a harsh inhale, her hands clenched into fists.

“Please,” Bridget interrupted, holding her hand out. “I was watching you from the window.” She looked towards the building. “And...” She pulled Sherry’s reindeer headband from her coat. “I thought...maybe…” She held it out towards them.

Claire’s face eased immediately, her eyes tracking the object. Eventually she stepped forward, clasping her fingers around the band.

Bridget smiled at her. “I’m glad she has you.”

Claire’s gaze lifted to her face. A few moments passed between the two women before she responded quietly, “Thank you.”

The brunette’s smile widened before she crossed her arms and began walking away. 

Claire held the headband in her hands, staring at it intently.

Leon moved to her side, “Claire?”

She inhaled slowly through her nose, turning and approaching the little snowman. She knelt, her hands reaching up and sliding the headband into place. Her fingers lovingly trailed along the sides of the snowman’s face. Her breath hitched as she whipped her gaze to the ground.

“It’s just—” She took a shaky breath, rasping, “...It’s not fair.” She began sobbing, her hands still clasping the little snowman. “It’s not fair!”

Leon hit the ground, his hands reaching for her.

She didn’t resist when he pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her. His hand palmed the back of her hair as she cried against his chest. She buried her face into the front of his jacket, her hands grasping at the material.

The young agent stared into the distance over her head, his eyes sharp and narrowed.

He whispered, his voice edged with malice, “I’m going to stop them, Claire. Umbrella…” His lips curled into a snarl. “Wesker.” His grip on her tightened. “Every last monster...one by one.” Her cries began to quiet as he spoke. “I’m going to get rid of every bullshit  **reason** they have for keeping her here, Claire.”

She sniffed against his chest, her fingers gripping him tightly. 

“...We’ll do it together,” she declared quietly. Her head tilted back in his grasp. “I-I’m with you, Leon.” Her watery gaze searched him. The hand on her spine slowly came up to cup her cheek, his gloved thumb brushing at the wetness of her tears and the falling snow. “I’m with you,” she repeated softer as he leaned down. Her eyes bounced to his lips before fluttering closed, his mouth pressing her into a gentle kiss. 

His thumb continued to caress along her face. Clouds of breath rose between them when they pulled back slightly. His vision flicked up to her eyes, his lips still parted. Her hand slid up his chest to land on his jaw as he leaned back in, his head tilting to accommodate a deeper kiss. 

He exhaled harshly through his nose, his lips pressing and smoothing against hers. The hand on the back of her hair drifted lower; his fingers tangled in the pink ribbon she had her low ponytail tied with as he pulled her closer. They eventually eased apart. His gaze was soft and focused on her. 

“Stay with me tonight, Leon,” she whispered. Her eyes flickered away shyly. “I-I don’t want to be alone...and…” She looked back up at him, her gloved hand smoothing down along his jaw. “And I…” Her eyes pleaded with him.

He gently grasped the hand, tenderly rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. “I’ll stay with you,” he murmured. She closed her eyes when he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “What do you say we finish these and then go?”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly.

They helped each other get to their feet. Leon gathered the sticks from the ground, and together he and Claire gave the snowmen arms. They twisted and turned the inside sticks, making their snowmen hold the hands of Sherry’s snowman.

“A promise,” Leon stated.

Claire pressed against his side as he wrapped his arm around her. She whispered, “You’re damn right it is.”

They stood together, clearly unconcerned with the increasing snowfall as they gazed at the little snowman family.

Leon glanced at his watch. “It’s after midnight.” He tilted his face towards her when she pressed closer. “Merry Christmas, Claire.”

She snuggled into his shoulder, her hand landing on his chest. “Merry Christmas, Leon.” 

~Thank you so much for reading~

Thank you Danny and Dusty for help with the summary!


End file.
